1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing of a joint comprising mechanical locking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prefabricated surface elements which at their edges are provided with groove and tenon are well known nowadays. As these are very easy to install it is possible for the normal handy man to achieve this. Such elements can be constituted of massive wood, fibre board or particle board. These are often provided with a surface layer, such as lacquer or some sort of laminate. The boards are most often installed by gluing them together via their groove and tenon. It is desired to join the separate elements so closely that the joint becomes practically invisible, which increases the moisture resistance radically. The usable life of the installed elements are thereby also increased. It is essential that glue is used excessively in order to achieve a tight joint. Any gaps will lead to moisture penetrating the joint with subsequent swelling of the core material closest to the joint. The glue also has to be used to an amount that it is spilled out through the joint on the decorative side of the surface elements. The superflous glue will of course have to be wiped off before beginning to set, which is rather time consuming.
One way of solving the problem is available on the market for some time now through different types of so-called click or snap-lock floor boards where no glue is to be used. The installation of such floor boards has become much swifter as no glue is required. The problems with these type of surface elements are that relativelly small spills of fluids like water may cause great damage on the installed surface elements as well as subwalls and especially subfloors as the fluid will run through the joints rather rapidly due to the capillary effect. It is, of course, possible to use glue on these snap-lock type of elements as well although the problem with the time consuming cleaning during installation would remain.